Spin the bottle truth or dare
by CarmenMalfoy15
Summary: its after the war and every one is bored. i won nothing except my ideas and Cassidy, Jameson, Laura, Melissa, and Carmen (which is me) rated T for later chapters might go up.
1. The Start Of It All

**SPIN THE BOTTLE TRUTH OR DARE **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except Cassidy, Jameson, Laura, Melissa, Carmen, and my own ideas. Carmen is me. I know the twins, lee, Angelina, Charlie, Alicia, and Katie have already graduated but they're just hanging old for old time sakes. Yes this is after the war. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus, and mad-eye are alive. Yes it short I know im sorry. Yes there is slash. You have been warned.**

**Cassidy Grint- tall, lithe, blonde hair, blue eyes, muggle born, 16, gryffindor, Hermione's best friend from elementary school, has a crush on Lee. **

**Jameson Smith- tall, thin, brown hair, hazel eyes, half-blood, 16, ravenclaw, dean's friend from elementary, has a crush on Seamus. **

**Laura Parkinson- tall, blonde, silver eyes, 16, Slytherin, pure blood, Malfoy's friend, has a crush on Fred.**

**Melissa Malfoy- tall, thin, blonde, mercury eyes, 16, slytherin, pureblood, Malfoy's sister, has a crush on George.**

**Carmen Malfoy- tall, thin, black hair, blue eyes, 16, slytherin, half blood, has a crush on Charlie, Sirius' daughter, was adopted by the Malfoy's when her father was arrested as no one knows who her other father is.**

**Chapter 1**

**The start of it all**

Harry yawned as Ron and Hermione sat down. It was sixth year and they were prefects. Harry was fine with this except he didn't get to spin much time with either of them. The trio looked up as Ginny and her newest boyfriend walked in. Blasie Zambini had fell to the "wesalette curse" as his friend Draco had called it. What was funny was Draco respected all the Weasley after Blasie had punched him for insulting the Weasley.

"Hey harry. Hi Hermione, Ron how were your rounds?" she asked suggestively. The two blushed red making harry grin. Nothing like Ginny and her suggestive humor could make you smile even when you didn't want to.

"Hi Ginny, Blasie. How have you been doing anything interesting lately gin?" harry asked smirking like a slytherin. Blasie raised an eyebrow at the smirk.

"Potter if you ask me, if someone didn't know better they could mistake you for a slytherin, and yes actually. Would you like to hear?" Blasie asked catching on. Harry laughed and nodded. "Well we have been sneaking around lately and Ginny is quiet sneaky. I bet she could be a slytherin." He said smirking.

"Well I wouldn't be so sneaky if harry hadn't taught me how to sneak around the twins, and besides Blasie you have such a talented tongue." She said moving closer. Blasie grinned hotly as harry counted down from five.

"Five….four….three….two….one." harry said.

"What the fuck. You have no right to be touching my sister like that you bastard. And Ginny how could you? Sneaking around like that to make out with some filthy snake and to let him touch you like that. I should tell mom on you. She would be so disappointed in you." Ron shouted angrily.

"Shut the fuck up Ron. You have no right to call my boyfriend that. Also he has never touched me like that. We were joking you fucktard. You goanna tell mom? Oh that's rich; you know I could tell her everything you've ever done. Every rule you ever broken, every lie you ever told, and to tell mom god you're sounding like Percy. Well harry I guess we can tell the twins to start treating Ron like Percy. And another thing we have not been sneaking around. If you and Hermione weren't so wrapped up in making out you could probably catch someone." Ginny screamed loudly, not noticing that the common room had gone quiet.

"I have an idea" harry said softly. "Blasie why don't you go get some slytherins and meet me and the others in the room of requirement. We can play spin the bottle truth or dare." Harry said with a grin. Blasie nodded and slipped out the door.

"Neville, Luna, gred, forge, lee, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Charlie, Cassidy, and Jameson you wanna play?" harry ask with a grin. The 11 in question nodded. "Ok let's go." He said and they walked out the door. Five minutes later the slytherins arrived. It was Malfoy and his sister, Parkinson and her sister, and Carmen Malfoy Draco's adopted sister.

"Shall we?" Draco asked softly. The others nodded and the room of requirement appeared.


	2. Let the games begin

**SPIN THE BOTTLE TRUTH OR DARE **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except Cassidy, Jameson, Laura, Melissa, Carmen, and my own ideas. Carmen is me. I know the twins, lee, Angelina, Charlie, Alicia, and Katie have already graduated but they're just hanging old for old time sakes. Yes this is after the war. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus, and mad-eye are alive. Yes it short I know im sorry. Yes there is slash. You have been warned. Theo, dean, and Colin was in the hall and harry asked them to play.**

**Cassidy Grint- tall, lithe, blonde hair, blue eyes, muggle born, 16, gryffindor, Hermione's best friend from elementary school, has a crush on Lee. **

**Jameson Smith- tall, thin, brown hair, hazel eyes, half-blood, 16, ravenclaw, dean's friend from elementary, has a crush on Seamus. **

**Laura Parkinson- tall, blonde, silver eyes, 16, Slytherin, pure blood, Malfoy's friend, has a crush on Fred.**

**Melissa Malfoy- tall, thin, blonde, mercury eyes, 16, slytherin, pureblood, Malfoy's sister, has a crush on George.**

**Carmen Malfoy- tall, thin, black hair, blue eyes, 16, slytherin, half blood, has a crush on Charlie, Sirius' daughter, was adopted by the Malfoy's when her father was arrested as no one knows who her other father is.**

**Seating arrangement- Fred, Laura, Melissa, George, Carmen, Charlie, Jameson, Seamus, Cassidy, lee, Hermione, Ron, harry, Draco, pansy, Theo, Ginny, Blasie, dean, Colin and they are sitting in a circle. **

**Chapter 2**

**Let the games begin**

"Who wants to go first?" harry asked. Nobody moved.

"Alright then. I will." He said. Everyone was silent and the bottle spun around and around before landing on Fred. Fred laughed and gave harry a kiss.

"Truth or dare Fred?" harry asked with a smile.

"truth." Fred said definitely. Harry smiled viscously making every one flinch.

"Is it true you like Melissa?" harry asked knowing this was true and that it would rock the slytherins world.

"No...No...Of course no- I mean yes." Fred stuttered blushing. Evert one except Melissa was laughing. George and lee were coming up with ways to get them together. Fred leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on lee. They gave each other a quick kiss.

"Lee truth or dare." Fred asked.

"Dare" lee said grinning.

"I dare you to kiss filch!" Fred said delightedly. Lee grimaced and spun the bottle it landed on Colin. He gave him a quick kiss.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"dare." he said evenly.

"I dare you to lick honey off dean's chest." Lee said grinning evilly. Colin blushed but did so. Harry and the others were giggling madly. Colin spun the bottle and it landed on Draco. The two gave each other a disgusted look before quickly kissing.

"Truth or dare Malfoy?" the small blonde asked.

"Dare creevy." He sneered.

"I dare you to lick chocolate off Harry's torso." Colin said with a smirk. Everyone knew harry was gay and the gryffindor knew he was in love with Draco. Harry's cheeks turned red at the dare. Draco grimaced and nodded. Dean asked for chocolate syrup and told harry to take off his shirt. Harry did so and stretched out on the floor. Dean handed the bottle to Colin and Colin poured it all over harry. He made sure to put a good bit across Harry's hips.

"You have to lick all of it off." Lee told the pale blonde. Draco blushed as he knelt down next to harry. Harry was surprisingly calm but his cheeks were a brilliant red. Draco leaned down and began to lick it off. It took all Harry's strength not to moan, but when Draco reached the top of his jeans harry couldn't help himself. His body arched and he gave a low delighted moan.

AN that's it review please


End file.
